


Angels Don't Always Top

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Humour, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Response to a Christmas Challenge





	

The bunker library was a mess.

After deciding that you were going to decorate for Christmas, you’d dug through the boxes in the storage lockers, finding tons of old Christmas decorations and ornaments, but no tree. A quick trip into town had rectified that, with the eight foot real pine tree now placed in the middle of the library, waiting for its adornments.

And you were exhausted already.

‘Y/N?’ Castiel’s voice made you turn, and you smiled at him, somewhat tiredly. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine, Cas, just…you know, tired from lugging all this crap around.’ You waved at the tinsel explosion that was covering every surface possible. He followed your gesture, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

‘It looks like you fought some kind of…sparkling monster,’ he commented, reaching out and holding up a piece of bright blue tinsel. You giggled, shaking your head and getting to your feet.

‘No. Just decorating for Christmas.’ He opened his mouth and you covered it with a finger, cutting him off. ‘I know, I know, Jesus wasn’t born in December, in fact they had no conception of months back then – you’ve given me the lecture before.’ Castiel looked a little offended as you smiled and took the tinsel from him, looping it around his neck. ‘Hey, this colour matches your eyes.’

He frowned, looking down and shrugging. ‘I do not see the relevance of sparkling ropes and trees at this time of year. It is a strange custom.’

‘But fun,’ you pointed out. ‘Look, I just wanna do something nice for the boys. They had a rough year. And their mom is coming to stay, and you know, back from the dead and all that jazz.’ You smiled up at him, hooking your arms over his shoulders as he stared at you with a perplexed expression. ‘Indulge me, sweet angel. That’s what good boyfriends do.’

Cas blinked, his eyebrows both raising this time. ‘I am your…boyfriend?’

You rolled your eyes, chuckling a little. ‘Well, what else do you label what we do. We sleep together, we argue, you’ve taken me on a couple of dates –‘

‘I was under the impression that you were not impressed with my last attempt.’

‘So I’m not into monster trucks. You tried.’ You paused, thinking for a moment, remembering the disastrous night that he’d tried to woo you with corn dogs and warm beer. ‘And you shouldn’t ask Dean for dating advice.’

Cas nodded. ‘That is noted, I assure you. His last suggestion was a romantic weekend in the Alps, but I believe he was joking.’ Your jaw dropped, and you raised a finger, contemplating that idea.

‘No, no,  _ that _ would have been a good one,’ you mused. ‘But never mind. All I want this Christmas, is you, and my two best friends, and their recently back from the dead mom, to enjoy a proper Christmas. Which means, tree, tinsel, good food and –‘ Your eyes went wide in excitement. ‘Oh, and the angel!’

‘I’m right here,’ Castiel protested, as you pulled away and went to the nearest box, rummaging through it.

‘Not you,’ you scolded, finding your prize and holding it up high. ‘The angel that goes on top of the tree.’ You held out the beige dressed angel, that was probably an antique it was so old, but would do for the occasion. Normally, you’d prefer a star, but an angel seemed slightly more apt in your line of work.

Castiel took the tree topper, scowling at it in indignation. ‘No angel dresses like this. The only reason people think we do is because that was the fashion for our vessels when we appeared to less developed races. And why do we go on top of the tree? I have never done that.’

You giggled at his offence, taking the angel from him. ‘He is kinda insipid, huh? Maybe we could sew him a little trenchcoat and give him a toothpick for an angel blade.’ Glancing up, you saw Cas’ facial expression, and realised he wasn’t very impressed with that idea either. ‘I think we put angels and stars on top of the tree to signify the angel Gabriel appearing to Mary and Joseph. And the star was supposed to guide the shepherd –‘ You trailed off as Cas shook his head.

‘That is not how it happened at all. For one, Gabriel was never charged with the duty. He just…decided it would be funnier to prank the angel who was. He thought the entire “son of god” thing was a joke on our Father’s behalf. When the baby was due, he nearly scared Mary into early labour.’ You laughed loudly, at that, as Castiel cocked his head to the side. ‘Although, we did use a celestial body in the sky to guide the holy to the boy’s side.’

You hummed thoughtfully, looking at the angel. ‘Maybe we can find a star in amongst this lot. Wanna help me?’ Castiel’s eyes widened in worry, and you smiled. ‘It’s not hard. We just need to arrange all these decorations around the room and on the tree, so it looks pretty.’

‘I’ve never done that before,’ he said, sounding very concerned about the job.

‘It’s fine, honestly, you’ll do great. Just, er, make sure it’s mostly symmetrical. My mom was always so bad at decorating, I’d sneak down in the middle of the night to rearrange everything.’ The box slid as you reached for it again, and Castiel bent, catching it deftly with one hand and placing it back onto the table. ‘And I’m a klutz. Damn, I’m tired.’

The angel tilted his head, regarding you carefully. ‘Sam and Dean are not due home for at least another day. Maybe you should get some rest before tackling this task. I will help you, but I don’t want you to exhaust yourself after your recent…mishap.’ The incident he was referring to was a vamp nest the state over. You’d decided to tackle it on your own, which had led to a serious loss of blood on your part. The injuries were healed, but it didn’t stop Castiel and the Winchesters from hovering over you. It had taken everything to persuade them to leave you alone for even a couple of days.

You contemplated your options, glancing at the clock. ‘Okay, fine. But only because I love you.’ His expression softened with fondness and you wrapped your fingers around his tie, pulling him in close. ‘Can I at least get a kiss before I go have a nap?’

‘You are a strange human, Y/N,’ Cas muttered, before pressing his lips to yours. The room span, and you whined against his lips, realising he’d cheated and teleported you to your room. As he pulled away, you swayed, and his hands held you steady. ‘Now, rest.’

‘Wanna join me?’ You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively, before yawning widely.

‘That would not be rest, Y/N,’ he reprimanded, pointing towards the bed. ‘I will wake you.’

‘Two hours, Cas. No more.’ You warned, stripping down to your underwear and climbing under the covers. ‘And wake me nicely. No water to the face.’

‘I informed you that was Dean,’ Cas growled, before disappearing in a flutter of wings, the breeze of his departure making you shiver and cuddle down into the covers.

*****

_ //Run Run Rudolph, Santa’s Gotta Make It To Town// _

Your eyes snapped open and you frowned as you heard the music filtering down the hallway, cheerful and Christmassy. Slowly, you sat up, seeing your phone blinking with an unread message from Dean, the time telling you that you’d slept for nearly three hours.

A frustrated groan left your lips as you climbed out of bed and grabbed your robe, throwing it on with the intention of grabbing a coffee before getting on with the arduous task of making the bunker look festive. You weren’t even sure where the ladder was to do the higher garlands, and getting the topper on the tree was a problem you’d yet to solve.

Stepping through the open door, you followed the sound of music, and came to halt in the archway to the library, your jaw on the floor as you saw the tree. It was perfectly decorated, the exact right balance of colours and tinsel to ornaments, and around the room, everything was hung perfectly in place. At the base of the tree, Castiel sat, missing his suit jacket and trenchcoat, his shirt sleeves rolled up as he tried to position the tree skirt in an appropriate manner. He was bobbing his head to the Christmas music, which was a bewildering sight.

‘Cas?’ You asked, and he looked up, smiling at you.

‘Y/N!’

‘I said two hours…and…you…you did all this?’ You asked, looking around again, amazed by the lengths he’d gone to.

Castiel climbed to his feet, wiping himself down and nodding. ‘You seemed like you needed the rest, and I used my phone to “Google”,’ he used air finger quotes, which was just downright adorable, ‘how to decorate for Christmas in a symmetrical manner. It was quite simple to figure out from there, although there appeared to be no colour system with the decorations we had.’ You stared at him, confused but pleased, although he managed to take it the wrong way. ‘Does this upset you? We can take it down and do it again, if it pleases you?’

‘No!’ You yelped, shaking your head. ‘No, I’m just…you did all this for me?’ He nodded, and you covered your mouth, emotion choking you up as you took in the delicately hung tinsel and garlands around the bookshelves. ‘This is beautiful, Cas.’

He smiled widely, moving closer to you and picking something up off of the table. ‘And Google informed me that it is sometimes a special honour to place the topper on the tree. But I did not like that angel, so I destroyed it.’ You giggled, tears gathering in your eyes. ‘I found you this.’ He held out the object he’d picked up – a delicate white crystal-like star, that somehow shined of its own accord. ‘It was amongst some of the decorations, and needed cleaning, but I thought, maybe a star would be more appropriate.’

You nodded, not sure if you could speak without bursting into tears, but you had to ask. ‘’Where did you find the Christmas music? Run Run Rudolph isn’t really a staple Winchester tune.’

‘There was a compact disc in Dean’s room – I’m not sure why he would own music like that, but it is very…bouncy.’ Castiel smiled again. ‘Would you like to put the star on the tree?’ You smiled, and Cas leaned forward, looping his arms around your waist, pulling you in for a kiss. It was long and lingering, and sent sparks down to the tips of your toes, and ended far too soon for your liking.

He pulled a chair over, helping you up onto the seat, and you perched on your toes with Cas’ hands around your waist holding you steady as you stretched and placed the gorgeous star on the top of the tree. It seemed like it shone brighter as you did so, and you hoped for a second that it wasn’t some weird Men Of Letters artefact.

Cas waited for you to be done before helping you down, holding you tightly against him as you landed on the ground again, his arousal plain to feel through his dress pants. ‘I meant to wake you up in a different way,’ he muttered, his chin tucked into his chest as he looked down at you. You bit your bottom lip, unable to drag your eyes away from his stunning blue orbs. ‘As is, sexually.’

‘I got that,’ you whispered. ‘But I’m awake now. Is that going to stop your plans?’

‘To wake you up, yes. But I believe you may enjoy the pleasure more if you are fully awake.’ You gasped as he lifted you, dropping you onto the edge of one of the tables, his fingers pushing your robe up as he took your mouth again, thrusting his tongue against yours. ‘You are far more beautiful than any decoration I’ve seen,’ he whispered. ‘Even your soul shines like the sun to me.’

‘Cheeseball,’ you muttered, trying to ignore the skipping beats of your heart at his romantic talk. He chuckled, and you whined as his fingers teased at the waistband of your panties, before dragging them down your thighs. They hit the floor silently, and Cas practically purred against your neck as his fingers found you already wet and wanting. ‘Cas –‘

‘Lay back for me, Y/N,’ he urged, his fingers brushing along your soaked folds. ‘Spread your thighs.’ You nodded, leaning back until your spine was flush with the table, moving the laptop on the other side so you didn’t knock it with your head. Castiel’s warm hands covered your upper thighs, pushing lightly against your skin to make you spread them further for him.

The first touch of his tongue on your bare pussy made your breathing hitch in your throat, and he dragged the tip upwards, spreading your folds until he reached your throbbing clit. You arched on the table, your robe falling undone as Castiel sucked your clit into his mouth, using his tongue to circle it until you were panting and twitching.

‘Hmmm.’ The sound of his pleased growl against your cunt made you cry out, the edge of your orgasm already maddeningly close, your fingers curling at the table underneath you. ‘I love your taste,’ he whispered, drawing his lips away from your clit, nipping at your inner thigh and making you yelp. ‘You’re already so close, Y/N, so wet for me, aren’t you?’

‘Yeah,’ you breathed, nodding and closing your eyes as he lazily traced patterns with his tongue, flicking over your clit but not lingering there long enough to make you come. ‘Cas, please…’

‘Patience,’ he murmured, before flattening his tongue against your pussy and sliding it into your hole, making you whimper and suck in a deep breath. Slowly, he tongue fucked you, the noises of his mouth against your sex almost pornographic, and you replied with your own sounds, cries and yelps as he pushed you further and further towards completion. When he pulled away after a few minutes, you whined at the loss, dragging your head up to look at him in irritation. Castiel chuckled, wiping his chin clean of your juices. ‘I love the noises you make when you want to come.’

You groaned, dropping your head back to the table with a thud as Castiel laughed, his fingers dancing over your sensitive flesh, before he slid one single digit home, curling it to find your sweet spot. When your body jerked in response, he added a second finger, pumping them into your body and making sure his calloused fingertips struck your g-spot with every thrust. You barely had time to react as your climax washed over you, your body arching on the table again, your knees raised as Castiel fucked you with his long thick fingers, enjoying the way your body contorted in pleasure.

‘That’s it,’ he urged. ‘Come for me, Y/N.’

Your pussy spasmed around his fingers and you managed to open your eyes, seeing the pure lust and concentration written across his face as he pushed you through, your spendings coating his fingers as he dragged every last ounce of pleasure from your bones. When you collapsed back onto the table, panting hard, sweat breaking out over your skin, he withdrew, looking ridiculously pleased with himself.

Cas stood back, stripping off his shirt and pants, fisting his cock as he watched you on the table, legs spread and slick cunt exposed. You pushed up onto your hands, watching him watch you, his fingers wrapped around his thick, long cock, pumping slowly. ‘What?’ You whispered.

‘I never understood the phrase “good enough to eat” until I met you,’ he grinned, stepping towards you, placing himself between your legs. You looked down, watching as he rubbed the tip of his cock against your pussy, before his free hand came up to cup your chin. ‘As wonderful as I find it, watching my body connect with yours, I’d much rather see your eyes when I fuck you,’ he whispered, and you just about died inside, whining quietly and keeping your eyes locked on his as he sank into your body to the hilt, his hips digging into your thighs.

Your hands flew from the table, clutching at his shoulders as he railed you into the wood, the angle allowing for a deeper thrust but you still wanted more. Throwing your head back, you bared your throat to him, and Castiel wasted no time suckling a dark bruise into the skin of your neck, marking you as his like he always liked to.

His fingers were quick to divest you of your robe and bra, his mouth barely parting from your skin as he worshipped you. ‘Want you on top,’ he groaned. ‘Want to see all of you.’ You nodded, barely understanding what he wanted through the fog of arousal, and making a noise of protest as he withdrew, dragging you down onto the soft carpet. You straddled him, grinding down against the length of his cock, making him grunt and reach for you again. Raising your ass up, you reached between your legs, wrapping your fingers around him and guiding him home with one slow movement. ‘Fuck, yes –‘ Castiel cut off with low moan, and you smiled, unused to hearing him curse, but loving it at the same time.

You kept your eyes on his face, watching the change of expression over his beautiful features as you rode him, rolling your hips just enough to make him groan, his fingers digging into your hips. ‘So, angels don’t always go on top, huh?’ You asked, and blue eyes snapped open to focus on you.

‘Not always,’ he replied, his voice strained as you kept raising up and down on him. His hips snapped upwards, driving his cock deeper into you and you cried out, almost collapsing forward as Cas grinned, triumphant in his manoeuvre. ‘Sometimes I like being underneath my star.’

‘Seriously, cheeseball,’ you panted, mewling as his hands moved from your hips to cup and knead your breasts, his thumbs flicking over the hardened peaks of your nipples. ‘Fuck, Cas, I’m close, I wanna come so bad.’

‘I know,’ he acknowledged, his hips rising off the floor to meet your downward momentum, skin slapping on skin loudly. The music was still playing, drowning anything else out, and you wondered how Sam and Dean would feel if they walked in to find you fucking the angel  _ under _ the tree. They probably wouldn’t appreciate the sight.

Your thoughts were distracted as Castiel dragged you down to kiss him, his lips firm and plump against yours, and the changed angle made you shudder as his cock slammed into your cervix over and over. Walking bowlegged wasn’t a problem, but you needed to fucking come, and your angel knew it.

He moved, rolling you underneath his hard body, not losing a second of pace, fucking you and fast into the library floor. The rug underneath your ass would likely never recover, but you stopped caring as you reached out to cling to something and knocked several baubles off of the bottom of the tree. They clattered to the floor, rolling around just as you screamed out your climax into the air, and dragged Castiel with you, his hips stuttering as he finished inside you, warm come oozing from your joined bodies.

Both of you stilled, panting hard, sharing lazy kisses on the library floor, before Castiel chuckled loudly.

‘What?’ You asked.

‘I do not think Sam and Dean would be happy to find us in this state on the floor,’ he commented, echoing your earlier thoughts. ‘Maybe we should move?’

‘They’re not due home for another day,’ you pointed out. ‘And I’ve got some fantastic ideas for that leftover tinsel.’

‘To decorate?’ He asked, frowning.

You shook your head. ‘Oh, not for decorating, my angel. Do you trust me?’

 


End file.
